User blog:KOTLCandBROADWAY/Potato Hugs rp fanfic. CHAPTER 1!
Chapter 1. New Beginnings. Angelica Skylight walked around the glorious buildings of Alluvlture. Tall, and mighty, she wondered how such a city could be hidden for so long. She caught up to her new guardian, Mr. Forkle. "Mr. Forlke sir, who else will be joining this team?" she asked. Mr. Forkle replied, "2 boys, Ciam fulcrum walker, and Reid Allard, and 6 girls, Celestia Karen, Allison & Maddie Willis, Aria Vincent, Jamaica Woods, and Novalie Malin." Angelica got excited. "When can I meet them, are they here?" she asked. "in time," forkle said, "in time." It turns out "in time" in this case was only 2 seconds because at that moment, a tan-skinned blue-haired boy walked in and said "Hello", before conjuring a cup of tea and drinking it. Following him were 2 girls with flax blond hair.one with purple-blue eyes, and the other with sky-blue eyes. "hey dudes!" said the one with sky blue eyes. Angelica didn't even notice the other. A girl started playing with her auburn hair. "Hi" she offered "wow that was fast!" said Angelica laughing. "Hi, im Angelica, and you are?" “Ah, hello everyone! It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Jamaica Woods.” said a girl who hesitated to come in. "Cian," said tea-boy I'm Tia," the girl playing her hair said and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you." "Im Ally," said the sky blue-eyed girl waving "nice to meet you," Angelica told them “I was originally just a Phaser, but the Black Swan gave me the ability of Vanishing. I’m more of a stealth agent than an actual elf on the battlefield.” Jamaica added. "Oh, cool, I'm a Froster . . . That's it," Tia had thought about telling them she was also a Pyrokinetic, but you could never be too careful around people. Even if they joined an organization meant to make the world a better place, they could still discriminate. Cian went through the same thought process as Tia. "Im a Conjuer and a Froster," he said. Another female elf stomped into the room. she had freckles and brown hair with natural red undertones and looked everyone up and down. Her name was Ari. "Hi, what did I miss?" "Oh, nothing just introductions," Jamaica responded. Angelica noticed another boy in the corner. He must be Reid, she thought. Finally, one last girl strode into the room with her short black hair bobbing. She was both short and tall, with medium skin and navy blue eyes. "Hi, I'm Novalie," she chirped. She surveyed the other elves. "I don't think I've met very many of you. Ari bit her tongue. These people are supposed to be your allies, ''she chided. ''Stop thinking they're your enemies. "So what're we doing here, Forkle? It looks like we're about to play poker. Aren't we trying to save the world or something?" She asked, her arms crossed. "Poker would be fun!," Exclaimed Cian. "I thought poker was a human game. Do any of you actually know how to play?" asked Tia. she went through the same thought process as Ari. These were her fellow teammates, or whatever you would call them. If they were supposed to be friendly, Tia would have to stop treating them like enemies. Was that really so hard? Yes, ''She thought. She sighed. "Actually there is something I need to discuss with you kids", Forkle said putting away his strange-looking sandwich. "I realize that some of you kids want to continue their life outside of here and that is perfectly fine, in fact, it would be very dangerous for you to do so because people will notice your gone, but I realize, some of you can't, and or don't want to go back. For those of you who are not going back, raise your hand and I will show you to your new homes" Angelica nervously raised her hand. Cian raised his. Ari raised hers So did Ally and Maddie, although Maddie's hand went unnoticed Tia raised her hand from over in her dark corner. Angel felt better after others raised their hands, glad she wasn't the only one who was staying at Allevultere. Jamaica shook her head, “Sorry, I’ve got a great family, and my older brother would be worried sick.” "My brother used that term. Isn't it when elves run outside yelling like ogres?" Ari asked Tia, a small smile started creeping up her lips. "What? Poker?" Tia said. "I have no idea. I can't play. Never had anyone to teach me, or any idea what it was besides that it was human." “Poker is basically gambling. We are not old enough to gamble. That would be illegal in the human world. So, we’re ''not ''playing poker.” Jamaica interjected before someone did something rash. "I don't want to play poker," Tia protested. "And it's illegal in the ''human world, just saying. Not the Elvin world." Forkle muttered something starting with "You kids"."Eh, sounds confusing. Anyway, I'd be more than happy to get away from home. Like, right now," Ari shrugged. Because there was absolutely no way she was going back. She'd bunk with a Flaredon if she had to. Novalie cringed at the word "Poker". It reminded her of the time that she had accidentally burned herself with a fireplace poker when she was trying to bake a potato and a piece of broccoli without a stove."Bunking should be fine." Novalie tried to come up with something lighthearted and funny, but all that came out was, "As long as you can stand the other person?" Cian laughed, Angelica laughed too. Though, she did wish Tia would join in on the laughter as well. "Yeah, so were are we bunking, Forkle?" Tia said, turning to the wrinkly elf. "Yeah, and do we have to share with someone?" Ari whined. " You kids, always so picky. yes" he said "don't worry, you can sleep in seperate beds. Come on." Like always, Ari trudged to the front, right behind Mr. Forkle. She needed to keep an eye out for that guy. At the same time ,Tia followed behind the rest at the back. She didn't like having people behind her. Much better to have a frontal assault than a sneak attack from behind. Jamaica followed after them. “May as well see what the rooms look like in the case I need to move here instead.” *** End of chapter one. **** remember, I changed a few things, but its the same story. I did include more forkle and got rid of Garret. Also, Reid doesn' introduce himself so I included him in it too. Category:Blog posts